No es lo que parece
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: Para Mari Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov siempre fue su mayor dolor de cabeza: "-Siempre que mi hermano se involucra contigo, de una forma u otra, acaba lastimado-prácticamente le ladró-Tal vez hayas engañado a Yuuri, a mis padres y al Distrito entero, pero a mí no. Yo sé quién eres realmente." Parte del AU de los Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando Mari Katsuki tenía 15 años, llevaba el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, que su madre le ayudaba a peinar en dos trenzas porque de lo contrario, según sus palabras "se esponjaba como una melena de león".

Siempre lo odió y no pasaba un día sin que pensara en contarlo, hasta que…

-Me gusta mucho tu cabello.

Él tenía 15 años también, cabello negro, rostro pecoso, ojos grises y sonrisa radiante. Estaban en la misma clase y de pronto Mari se encontró conversando con él en los descansos, compartiendo todos sus almuerzos, y después, dándole pan y comida extra para que se llevara a su casa.

Estaba enamorada y feliz. Pero esa felicidad no duraría mucho.

Un día, lo esperaba después de la escuela. Pronto sería cumpleaños de una de sus amigas y le organizarían una pequeña fiesta. Tenía toda la intención de invitarlo.

Se encontró corriendo hacia él, pero detuvo su carrera al percatarse que no estaba solo.

-¡Hacía mucho que no probaba galletas de chocolate!-exclamó una voz melosa que reconoció como de una de las chicas de su clase.

-¿Verdad?-habló el chico pecoso, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a ella-Veré si puedo hacer que Katsuki me dé un poco de ese panqué de arándanos de la semana pasada, estaba delicioso.

-Oh, sí, por favor-rió emocionada la chica y después se paró de puntitas para besarlo en labios.

Él no la apartó.

Ese fue el día en que Mari le pidió a su madre que le cortara el cabello. Hiroko, siendo la mujer comprensiva que era, no indagó en detalles, pero le permitió llorar y desahogarse hasta que se sintió mejor y le preparó su platillo favorito para la cena.

Cortó todo contacto con él. Meses después, el chico pecoso resultó seleccionado en la cosecha. Apenas sobrevivió un día en los Juegos del Hambre. Esa fue la última vez que lloró por él.

* * *

Mari era bien consciente que la situación de su familia era considerablemente mejor que la de buena parte del Distrito 12. Buena casa, trabajo estable, comida caliente todos los días… mucho más de lo que muchos podrían desear. Eso se aplicaba igualmente a la cosecha.

Por supuesto que temía la posibilidad de ser elegida, al igual que todos, pero no perdía de vista que al menos en su caso, era considerablemente menor. A los 18 años y de acuerdo con las reglas establecidas, su nombre entraba en el sorteo únicamente 7 veces, suficientes, aunque no tantas como algunos chicos y chicas que conocía, que se veían obligados a pedir raciones extras para alimentar a sus familias a cambio de ser añadidos más veces, aumentando la posibilidad de resultar seleccionados. Una de sus amigas, de su misma edad, tenía 46 papeletas con su nombre.

Un año después, Mari debería estar celebrando que las cosechas para ella habían terminado. El problema es que eso implicaba que iniciaban para Yuuri.

Yuuri, de tan sólo 12 años, se encontraba sentado a la mesa sin tocar su desayuno. Mari rodó los ojos. Contrario con lo que se pudiera pensar, Yuuri siempre dejaba de comer cuando estaba nervioso, y en ese día en especial, él creía que tenía motivos de sobra para estarlo.

-Tu nombre sólo entrará una vez-le dijo intentando calmarlo.

-Con la chica del año anterior fue igual y la eligieron-la rebatió con apenas un susurro.

Se mordió la lengua. Yuuri tenía razón. Mari se esforzó por bloquear de su mente la posibilidad de que su inofensivo, tímido y sensible hermanito se viera obligado a ser parte de algo tan bestial como los Juegos del Hambre. Hiroko y Toshiya les prohibían verlos en la medida de lo posible, sobre todo a Yuuri, pero era imposible evitarlos del todo. Eran prácticamente de lo único que se hablaba en la escuela durante semanas y por lo que Mari y Yuuri pudieron escuchar, la chica de su distrito tuvo una muerte especialmente dolorosa cuando un bruto que le sacaba casi el doble en estatura y todavía más de peso, la atravesó con una espada. Yuuri tuvo pesadillas por casi un mes.

De camino a la cosecha, Mari le dio algunas rápidas indicaciones. El ambiente era solemne, sin embargo ya algunos chicos se habían reunidos con otros de sus conocidos y amigos para enfrentar el proceso juntos. La única amiga de Yuuri, Yuuko, estaría en la zona de las chicas, lo que implicaba que debería permanecer solo.

Mari y sus padres esperaron mientras Lilia, la enviada del Capitolio, dio inicio al protocolo establecido, y ellos, al igual que buena parte de los asistentes, contuvieron la respiración mientras la mujer sacaba el nombre de algún pobre chico de la urna.

No fue Yuuri.

* * *

Otra cosa que venía con su buena situación familiar, era que mucha gente les pedía ayuda.

-Pero lo malo es, que no puedes ayudarlos a todos-le confió su padre en una ocasión-Y además, debes elegir con cuidado a quienes ayudar.

Mari pensó en la mujer que les ayudaba una vez por mes a limpiar la bodega, una viuda madre de cuatro niños y a quien además del pequeño pago con dinero, solían darle harina, aceite y algunas golosinas para sus hijos. O en el hombre que solía cuidarlos a ella y Yuuri cuando eran pequeños, un viejo que aún a su edad, seguía buscando apoyar a su familia.

Recordó al chico pecoso, y a otros que vinieron después pero que ella logró identificar a tiempo. Pensó en el buen ojo que sus padres tenían para juzgar a la gente y distinguir a aquellos que eran verdaderamente honestos de los que no. Yuuri, por otro lado, era demasiado amable.

Se encontraba atendiendo el mostrador mientras Hiroko buscaba el pan recién horneado y Mari ayudaba a Toshiya a cargar algunos sacos de harina. Yuuri ya se había ocupado del mostrador antes y nunca tuvo ningún problema, al menos hasta ese día.

Cuando Mari regresó a la panadería, un único cliente se encontraba ahí, un chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules a quien Yuuri observaba con demasiada atención.

El joven llevó al mostrador dos barras pequeñas de pan duro y frío y pagó según lo establecido, pero Yuuri lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-¡Um! Te… te… ¿Te gustaría una galleta?

El otro arqueó una ceja, claramente no esperando esa pregunta.

-Pero ya no tengo dinero…

-E-es una muestra gratis-balbuceó Yuuri, sonrojándose.

Por un momento pareció que se negaría, pero luego asintió y tomó una de las galletas que Yuuri le ofreció. Obviamente nadie sería tan tonto como para rechazar cualquier tipo de comida gratis.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo a manera de despedida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa demasiado perfecta que a Mari le puso los pelos de punta.

-Yuuri, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-se apresuró a reprenderlo.

-Pero Mari…él…parecía que tenía hambre-quiso justificarse.

-No lo regañes-intervino Hiroko en defensa de Yuuri-Ese pobre chico…-expresó con tristeza mirando hacia la puerta-Su padre murió en el accidente de la mina. Es tan sólo un año mayor que Yuuri y ya tiene que hacerse cargo de su familia.

¿Admirable? Sin duda. ¿Qué si era injusto que tuviera que llevar tal responsabilidad sobre sus hombros a tan temprana edad? Definitivamente. Pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que agradarle Viktor Nikiforov.

-¡Es tan genial! He escuchado que es un cazador y un arquero experto, no tiene miedo de ir al bosque-halagó Ana, una de las amigas de Mari.

-Puedo confirmarlo-consintió Alice, otra de sus amigas, hija del carnicero-Mi papá le compra conejos y me contó que en una ocasión le llevó un ciervo.

-Y es tan atractivo…-suspiró Ana-Ayer lo saludé en la plaza y cuando me sonrió, casi me desmayo.

-Pues yo creo que es un idiota presumido.

Las otras chicas se giraron bruscamente, como si Mari hubiera soltado alguna grave blasfemia. Ella las ignoró. Nikiforov parecía tener a todo el mundo atrapado bajo su hechizo, Yuuri incluido, pero de eso Mari no se dio cuenta hasta tiempo después.

* * *

Que Yuuri regresara a casa llorando o con algunos golpes no necesariamente era algo fuera de lo común. Algunos chicos se creían con el derecho de molestarlo sólo por tener algo de sobrepeso, o porque en el fondo le tenían envidia. Si bien esta ocasión fue distinta de las demás.

-¡Oh por…!-se escandalizó Hiroko apenas lo vio entrar- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué pasó?

Estaba cubierto de polvo, con los lentes rotos, una magulladura en una mejilla y el labio inferior sangrando. Sin embargo su expresión era radiante y Mari sospechó que en gran medida era debido al diminuto cachorrito que sostenía con cuidado entre sus manos.

-Mataron a su madre y a sus hermanos-contó mientras Toshiya lo revisaba-No podía dejar que lo lastimaran también.

-¿Así que…esta vez te defendiste?-Yuuri asintió torpemente y Mari alzó el pulgar en aprobación.

-¡Mari!-exclamó Hiroko, exasperada.

-Oh, pero tiene razón-concedió Toshiya, aunque se apresuró a buscar algo en el botiquín, otro de los pequeños lujos que su familia podía concederse, ante la expresión ofendida de su mujer.

El cachorro gimoteó, como recordándoles que existía. Yuuri se dirigió a sus padres.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?-pidió tímidamente-¡Lo cuidaré bien!-gritó, lo que nunca hacía, cuando vio que su madre abrió la boca para negarse-Compartiré mi comida con él para que no tengamos que gastar y lo mantendré alejado de la panadería para que no moleste a los clientes-suplicó.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada. Ninguno quería ser quien le rompiera el corazón al hacerle ver que las posibilidades de que el cachorro sobreviviera eran muy pocas. Era demasiado pequeño, y ni siquiera abría los ojos. Mari sonrió. Aunque Yuuri era obediente y callado, también podía ser muy testarudo y decidido cuando de verdad quería algo. Si alguien podía sacar adelante a ese cachorro, era su hermano.

-Que se lo quede-intervino con fingido desinterés-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Yuuri pidió algo?

Ante tal argumento, ni Hiroko ni Toshiya pudieron negarse. Yuuri no perdió tiempo. Fue a casa de Yuuko para que su madre, la boticaria, examinara al pobre animalito y regresó media hora después, con instrucciones por escrito de cómo atenderlo y algunas medicinas. Mari fue a ver a Yuuri y lo encontró en su habitación, alimentando al cachorro con la ayuda de un gotero.

-¿Ya pensaste cómo lo vas a llamar?

Yuuri se sobresaltó y asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vicchan.

Mari hizo una mueca.

* * *

Aún con las probabilidades en contra, Vicchan sobrevivió. Yuuri nunca estuvo tan feliz. Al menos hasta que, tres días antes de su cumpleaños número 14, le rompieron el corazón por primera vez.

Yuuri le pidió a su padre que le enseñara a preparar galletas. Resultó que tenía talento, especialmente para la decoración. Incluso se las ingenió para que algunas lucieran como su querido poodle.

Mari observó con curiosidad como Yuuri guardaba las galletas en la bolsita y la ataba con un pequeño listón. Supuso que serían un regalo para Yuuko. En verdad le agradaba la chica, era una amiga leal y siempre lo trataba bien. Definitivamente era buena para Yuuri.

Descubrió que estaba equivocada cuando lo vio regresar horas más tarde y corrió a su habitación. En lugar de entrar y cuestionarlo, se limitó a observarlo llorar mientras Vicchan se mantenía a su lado. Su hermano tendía a guardarse las cosas y a cerrarse bajo presión, de modo que aguardó pacientemente hasta que Yuuri la notó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-le preguntó temeroso, tallándose los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar los rastros de las lágrimas.

-El suficiente-respondió recargándose contra el marco de la puerta, como restándole importancia-¿A Yuuko no le gustaron las galletas?-quiso saber en cuanto se percató de la bolsita que yacía olvidada en la cama.

Yuuri se tensó y negó con la cabeza. Mari tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-No eran para Yuuko-musitó evitando mirarla.

Mari tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir la pregunta, pero de cualquier manera, lo ocurrido era bastante obvio: lo habían rechazado.

Hizo el ademán de acercarse y Yuuri asintió una vez para indicarle que estaba bien. Por unos minutos, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Yuuri se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-En realidad, fue muy tonto de mi parte ilusionarme así…-confesó tan quedo, que tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo mejor-Es decir, él siempre es amable con todos, no sé porque creí que yo sería diferente. Pero cuando me ayudó a proteger a Vicchan pensé…

Se tensó, adivinando que lo que iba a escuchar no le agradaría para nada.

-Seguía muy asustado, y me puse a llorar… entonces Viktor me abrazó y me dijo… me dijo…-su voz se quebró y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente-Me dijo que no llorara, me pidió que sonriera para él, dijo que mi sonrisa le gustaba mucho.

Apretó un puño con fuerza. De nada le serviría ponerse a despotricar contra Nikiforov (estúpido, estúpido Nikiforov), al menos no hasta que Yuuri terminara de contarle todo.

-Hoy fui a buscarlo, quería invitarlo a la cena por mi cumpleaños…-explicó, refiriéndose al pequeño festejo que su familia realizaba-Pero estaba ocupado, estaba con una chica…

Mari deseó cubrirse los oídos. Ya sabía cómo acababa la historia.

-Ella también estaba llorando, y él… le dijo lo mismo.

" _Estúpido, maldito Nikiforov…"_ pensó Mari, y por la forma en que tanto como su hermano como el perrito en su regazo la voltearon a ver, dedujo que quizás lo expresó en voz alta. Pero en serio, ¿Quién se creía para jugar con las personas de esa manera tan cruel? Por algo nunca le agradó. A diferencia de los demás, ella sabía quién era Viktor Nikiforov realmente: un presumido manipulador al que le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

-La verdad es que eres demasiado bueno para él- opinó pasando por alto que Yuuri no le creería, igual debía intentar-Si me lo preguntas, ya tienes al mejor Viktor-informó señalando al cachorro, que al sentir que se referían a él, se apresuró a cubrir el rostro de su dueño con lamidas cariñosas.

Yuuri dejó escapar una risita y lo acarició. Mari sonrió, satisfecha.

-Bien, ahora veamos si podemos tomar un trozo de pastel sin que mamá se dé cuenta-sugirió, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a Yuuri, quien la tomó asintiendo.

Mari Katsuki se prometió que si Viktor Nikiforov hacía llorar a su hermano una vez más, ella personalmente le rompería los brazos. Y cuando de hecho fue a la panadería preguntando por Yuuri, tuvo que esforzarse para no cumplir con su promesa.

-Mi hermano no está, así que vete-le decía cada vez, sin que éste supiera explicarse la razón detrás de la hostilidad de la chica.

* * *

Un mes después del cumpleaños de Yuuri, Mari lo llevó por primera vez al Quemador, el mercado negro del Distrito 12.

-Escoge algo que te guste-le dijo a su hermano.

El Quemador era el sitio donde vendían todo tipo de cosas interesantes (cigarros y alcohol incluidos, según comprobaron Mari y sus amigas), por lo que sin dudas ahí encontraría un buen regalo para Yuuri.

-Sólo quédate donde pueda verte y no le digas a mamá-lo instruyó, aunque sabía no hacía falta.

En parte, porque estaba emocionado por visitar el Quemador por primera vez, pero también sumamente nervioso por lo que no se atrevería a vagar por ahí. Además, Yuuri sabía guardar bien un secreto, de modo que no le preocupaba mucho el que le contara a su madre.

En efecto, Yuuri permaneció prácticamente pegado a su hermana, quien de cualquier forma no le quitó la vista de encima, por si acaso. De pronto, los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron y se dirigió a un puesto. Mari supo entonces que algo le había llamado la atención.

En un rincón, colocados sobre unas mantas, se hallaban algunos juguetes viejos y otros cacharros. Yuuri de inmediato tomó algo que parecía ser un bastón de madera, con la agarradera a punto de caerse. Arqueo una ceja, incrédula.

-Tienes un buen ojo, niño-lo halagó la tendera, una mujer anciana.

Mari observó a Yuuri examinar lo que ella consideraba un pedazo de basura y suspiró resignada. Preguntó por el precio y si bien no era muy caro, le resultó excesivo para dicho objeto.

Al final y por razones que en ese momento no pudo precisar, la anciana añadió sin costo un tramo de cuerda delgada pero muy resistente. No fue sino hasta esa noche, cuando vio a Yuuri trabajando con un cuchillo tallando unas ramas, y tensar la cuerda en el "bastón" que cayó en cuenta de lo que verdaderamente se trataba: un arco. Y también supuso la razón por la que a Yuuri le interesó tanto.

Hiroko por supuesto, se dio cuenta e insistió en que Yuuri lo tirara, pero él una vez más, demostró su determinación y se negó.

-Nuestro Yuuri es listo, sabe que usarlo afuera es peligroso-intercedió Toshiya, asombrado por el repentino valor de su hijo-Aunque pensándolo bien…es muy pequeño para ser un arma-concluyó examinando el arco-Seguro no es más que un juguete.

El acuerdo fue que Yuuri sólo "jugaría" con el arco en casa y usaría flechas sin punta.

-¿Cómo podrás dar en el blanco si las flechas no se pueden clavar?-lo cuestionó Mari.

-Puedo marcar los extremos con tinta o pintura para saber dónde golpean cuando las lanzo-respondió tras considerarlo seriamente por unos minutos.

Asintió. Su hermano, ciertamente era muy listo.

* * *

Mari suponía, aunque no podía comprobarlo, que Yuuri visitaba el bosque con frecuencia.

Kyoko, la madre de Yuuko, debido a su trabajo como boticaria, estaba en constante necesidad de plantas medicinales, por lo que ella y su hija se veían forzadas a buscarlas en el bosque, aún si adentrarse estaba prohibido y Mari estaba segura que Yuuri, cuando menos, las había acompañado un par de veces. Sus sospechas se veían reforzadas porque, en algunas de sus salidas con Yuuko, llevaba consigo su arco y flechas, eso sí, bien escondidos en una vieja mochila.

Confiaba en su hermano. Yuuri era inteligente, obediente y no acostumbraba meterse en problemas. Sin embargo, alguien ya representaba un mayor problema para él… y para ella, aunque por causas diferentes.

Le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta que Yuuri ya no practicaba con el arco tanto como antes y lucía más desganado. Peor todavía, sus excursiones con Yuuko fueron disminuyendo.

-Es temporada de moras-le insistió la chica sin saber que Mari los escuchaba-Puedes traer algunas y hornear algo delicioso.

-Lo siento, Yuuko-se excusó con una débil sonrisa-Tal vez en otra ocasión, pero puedes decirle a Takeshi, sé que estará feliz de acompañarte.

Eso lo confirmaba, las moras sólo se encontraban en el bosque. Más no sentía ánimos de celebrar por su descubrimiento. Esperó hasta que Yuuko se marchó para enfrentarlo.

-Así que… ¿moras, eh?

Yuuri pegó un brinco y dejó escapar un gritito al notarla. Mari a duras penas pudo aguantar la risa.

-Yo no… nosotros no íbamos a…-balbuceó torpemente-Por favor no le digas a mamá.

-Relájate-indicó con un ademán para restarle importancia-Se que no irás por ahí contándoles a todos que vas al bosque, ni te colgarás de los árboles gritando, y mucho menos irás de cacería.

Su último comentario fue deliberado y cuando Yuuri agachó la mirada, tuvo una idea muy clara de qué, o mejor dicho quién era el responsable de la tristeza de su hermano.

-¿Te lo encontraste en el bosque, cierto?

Yuuri guardó silencio, pero era más que obvio. Que Nikiforov cazaba era un secreto a voces y las probabilidades de topárselo durante alguna de sus excursiones con Yuuko eran muy altas.

-¿Te dijo algo?

Silencio otra vez. Por suerte, lo conocía demasiado bien para interpretarlo aunque no dijera nada.

-¿Se burló de ti?

Por la forma en que Yuuri mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo y apretó los puños, la respuesta era "sí". Mari sintió cómo le hervía la sangre.

-¿Pero quién se cree que es?-exclamó, poniendo su enojo de manifiesto y de inmediato avanzó hacia la puerta. Yuuri reaccionó.

-¿A dónde vas?-cuestionó alarmado.

-A romperle los brazos a Viktor Nikiforov.

-¡No!-gritó Yuuri y corrió para interponerse entre ella y la puerta, porque en serio creía que su fuerte hermana mayor, capaz de levantar pesados sacos de harina sobre su hombro en un solo movimiento sin batallar, era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza-¡No, Mari!

No le quedó más que asombrarse de la determinación de Yuuri.

" _¿Por qué lo proteges?"_ se preguntó _"¿Por qué proteger a alguien que te lastima?"_

Se vio obligada a contar hasta diez mentalmente para calmarse antes de dirigirse a Yuuri.

-No me importa lo que te haya dicho, no quiero que lo creas-le ordenó, viéndolo fijamente- Si se burló de ti, haz que se trague sus palabras, que se arrepienta. Quiero que practiques, sigue usando el arco hasta que seas mejor que él.

Hiroko y Toshiya aparecieron de pronto, atraídos por la conmoción.

-Todo está bien-explicó Mari como si nada-Teníamos una pequeña discusión, pero ya lo arreglamos, ¿verdad, Yuuri?

El aludido contempló a su hermana, luego a sus padres y finalmente sonrió, una sonrisa sincera.

-Sí, todo está bien.

* * *

La primera impresión que Mari tuvo de Yuri Plisetsky no fue buena, de hecho, todo lo contrario.

Hiroko atendía el mostrador y se distrajo unos momentos conversando con Kyoko, la única clienta de la panadería con excepción de un niño rubio de apariencia sospechosa. No parecía tener más de diez años y usaba una chaqueta demasiado grande.

Mari acababa de colocar el pan recién horneado en los estantes y cuando regresaba a la tienda tras dejar las bandejas vacías en la cocina, vio perfectamente como se metía dos piezas en la chaqueta y se dirigía a la salida a la toda prisa, pero ella fue más rápida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-lo sujetó con fuerza por el hombro y él chilló al percatarse que lo habían descubierto y comenzó a forcejear, con tan mala suerte que el pan se le salió y cayó al suelo, en medio de las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Hiroko y Kyoko-Parece que atrapamos a un ladrón.

Esperaba que el niño rompiera a llorar, pero éste simplemente la miró, como desafiándola. A pesar de su enojo porque intentara robarlos, admiró su valor.

-Lo conozco-intervino Kyoko-Es el nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky.

Esto último rompió la máscara de temeridad del niño, quien de pronto se giró hacia las mujeres.

-¡Por favor no le digan a mi abuelo!-suplicó desesperado.

-Pues es eso o los Agentes de la paz-amenazó Mari y Hiroko soltó un respingo, horrorizada.

Ella rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que no iba en serio. Aún si existían personas lo suficientemente crueles y viles como para entregar a un niño, ninguno de los Katsuki pertenecía a ese grupo. Sólo quería asustarlo. Obviamente no robaba por maldad sino por necesidad, e incluso eran muy raros aquellos que se atrevían puesto que el castigo era la muerte. Debía estar desesperado. Y pudo comprobarlo cuando al ir a buscar al abuelo del niño, vio las condiciones en que vivían.

-¡Yuri! ¿En qué estabas pensando?-lo reprendió el anciano y por primera vez, el niño dejó escapar una lágrima.

El hombre se dirigió a Hiroko y sin previo aviso, cayó de rodillas, inclinándose hasta que su frente tocó el suelo.

-Por favor perdónenlo, es sólo un niño-imploró sin importarle si se humillaba-No sabía lo que hacía, sólo tenía hambre, es culpa mía.

-¡Abuelo, no!-intervino Yuri, pero Nikolai se incorporó a medias y negó con la cabeza.

-Si alguien debe ser castigado, soy yo-sentenció firme.

-¡E-esperen!-exclamó Hiroko con voz temblorosa, como si fuera ella la criminal en vez de la víctima-Que… que esta sea una advertencia-sugirió, conciliadora y forzando una sonrisa-Um… que se disculpe… y que no vuelva a hacerlo, ¿sí?

A veces, Mari pensaba que su madre era demasiado suave. Pero en esta ocasión no podía culparla.

-Lo siento…-susurró el niño, ofreciéndoles una reverencia-Lo siento mucho y no lo volveré a hacer.

Mari sospechó que la disculpa fue más para evitarle represalias al anciano, que porque estuviera arrepentido. De cualquier forma, antes de irse Nikolai le entregó a una reticente Hiroko unas cuantas monedas que no llegaban a cubrir el pan, pero que seguro eran todo lo que tenía.

-Kyoko me conto que Nikolai estuvo en el accidente de la mina-le explicó a su hija-Tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, pero resultó herido y desde entonces ha tenido problemas con el trabajo-agregó con tristeza-El niño es su única familia.

Mientras los veía alejarse, pensó en qué haría su hermano de estar en la situación del otro Yuri.

* * *

Su segundo encuentro con Yuri Plisetsky, sucedió dos semanas después del robo.

Era un día lluvioso. Sus padres habían ido al mercado y seguramente optaron por esperar a que la lluvia cediera un poco antes de regresar. Yuuri se encontraba con Yuuko en la sala, revisando con ella algunos de los diarios de Kyoko sobre plantas medicinales, cuando un fuerte ruido los interrumpió. Mari estaba en su habitación, y debido a la lluvia torrencial, no cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que Yuuko fue a buscarla.

Descubrió a Yuuri afuera, junto a los botes de basura tirados y un inconsciente Yuri Plisetsky.

-¡Ayúdame a llevarlo dentro!-le gritó Yuuri y aún sin comprender nada, obedeció.

Lo depositó con cuidado en el sofá y Yuuko se apresuró a revisarlo.

-Sigue respirando y tiene pulso, pero está muy frío-explicó, tocándole la frente y el cuello. Los labios del rubio estaban morados y su piel demasiado pálida.

Mari le trajo toallas y una manta, y Yuuri ropa seca. Cuando lo cambiaban, ninguno pudo disimular la consternación al verlo. Yuri Plisetsky era sólo piel y huesos.

-Creo… creo que tenemos algo de sopa-balbuceó Mari, buscado un pretexto para huir de aquella imagen-Voy a calentarla

En la privacidad de la cocina, golpeó la pared con el puño para desahogarse. Era consciente del problema que el hambre representaba para todo el Distrito, pero esto de hecho era incluso más real y mucho más doloroso.

Regresó con un plato de sopa caliente y la mano adolorida.

-Yo lo hago-pidió Yuuri, tomando el plato y la cuchara para alimentarlo.

-Poco a poco y no muy rápido-instruyó Yuuko-No ha comido nada en días y el tamaño de su estómago está muy reducido.

Mari tuvo una vaga sensación de dejavú. Cuando Vicchan llegó, había sido bajo circunstancias similares. Reconoció la misma expresión determinada en Yuuri.

Mari, Yuuri y Yuuko se quedaron dormidos esperando a que el otro Yuri reaccionara. Los cuatro fueron despertados por el grito de sorpresa de Hiroko. Plisetsky de inmediato se puso de pie, ignorando a Yuuko, quien le insistía que aún necesitaba descansar. El rubio semejaba a un gatito asustado, y como tal se apresuró a huir por la ventana de la cocina, no sin antes tomar toda la comida que tenía a su alcance.

-Lo ayudamos y así es como nos paga-se quejó Mari, aunque en el fondo se sentía aliviada de que el niño hubiera vuelto a la vida.

Yuri, sin embargo, regresó a la mañana siguiente.

-Vengo a saldar mi deuda con ustedes, de la manera que quieran-les informó decidido.

* * *

Fue así como Yuri Plisetsky se convirtió en una presencia constante para los Katsuki, y Mari se encontró, muy a su pesar, acogiéndolo como otro hermanito.

-Pero como ya tenemos un Yuuri, tú serás Yurio-anunció, muy complacida con su idea.

-¡No me pongan apodos!-bufó el niño.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas… Yurio-agregó con una sonrisa ladina y le acarició la cabeza, y él, a pesar de sus protestas aceptó el gesto.

Sobre todo le alegró notar que a pesar de su aparente hostilidad, Yurio se volvió amigo de Yuuri. Si bien le sorprendió descubrir que entre ambos habían sólo dos años de diferencia ("Es por la falta de alimento, la desnutrición le impide crecer apropiadamente" le explicó Kyoko), puesto que Plisetsky, a sus 13 años, era mucho más bajo y lucía mucho más frágil, más eso no fue impedimento para que el chico se uniera a Yuuri y Yuuko en sus viajes al bosque.

-Puedes encontrar comida en el bosque si sabes buscar bien-escuchó que Yuuri le explicó a Plisetsky en una ocasión.

Yuuri incluso le prestó su arco y le enseñó a usarlo, pero Yurio no era muy hábil y además se impacientaba con frecuencia.

-Es que no soy muy bueno enseñando, y tampoco soy bueno disparando-se disculpó Yuuri-Creo que necesitas un mejor maestro.

Mari supo de inmediato a quién se refería. Pero no recordó lo mucho que odiaba a Viktor Nikiforov hasta meses después.

Se encontraba trabajando en los hornos cuando escuchó la exclamación de puro horror de su madre. Acudió de inmediato y lo que vio la dejó helada. Yuuri estaba desmayado, con una herida sangrante en su sien, y en brazos de Nikiforov.

-Tú…-se dirigió a quien ella juzgaba responsable-¿Qué le hiciste?

Viktor no se defendió, únicamente la contempló, aterrado.

-Ve por Kyoko, ahora-le ordenó Toshiya en un tono inusualmente firme, y Mari no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle.

Sin embargo, se permitió dedicarle una mirada cargada de odio a Nikiforov antes de marcharse, experimentando una ligera satisfacción cuando éste agachó la cabeza.

Mari regresó momentos después, con Kyoko y Yuuko, y se indignó porque Nikiforov siguiera ahí. Por suerte para él, la herida de Yuuri no era grave y apenas requeriría unas pocas puntadas, porque de lo contrario cumpliría su amenaza de romperle los brazos.

-Kyoko dice que Yuuri no tardará en despertar-les contó Hiroko, y después se dirigió exclusivamente a Viktor, tomándolo de la mano-Muchísimas gracias por traerlo a casa y cuidar de él, no sé cómo pagarte…

Sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. ¿En serio? Viktor lucía igual de perplejo que ella.

-Yo… yo no… ¿entonces va a estar bien?-se apresuró en cambiar de tema. Hiroko asintió y Mari pensó que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba vacilar al hablar-Qué bueno. Ya… ya debo irme.

-Por favor quédate-insistió Toshiya-Estoy seguro que Yuuri querrá agradecerte también.

-¡No!-gritaron Viktor y Mari al mismo tiempo y los dos intercambiaron una mirada-Es decir…-recompuso Viktor, intentando forzar una sonrisa que Mari quiso borrarle de un golpe-Sería mejor que él descanse, puedo regresar después.

Hiroko lo invitó a cenar, un último intento, pero Viktor la rechazó educadamente y se apresuró a retirarse. Mari logró interceptarlo.

-Siempre que mi hermano se involucra contigo, de una forma u otra, acaba lastimado-prácticamente le ladró-Tal vez hayas engañado a Yuuri, a mis padres y al Distrito entero, pero a mí no. Yo sé quién eres realmente.

Viktor permaneció como paralizado. Estaba convencida que intentaría justificarse y negarlo todo, pero no lo hizo. Rehusándose a prestarle más atención, se dio la media vuelta y entro a la casa para acompañar a Yuuri y más decidida que nunca a protegerlo.

* * *

Fin de la primera parte.

Ok, iba a subir esto como un capítulo único pero... me salió demasiado largo así que lo dividí en dos. Esperen la continuación.

Se explica un poco más de la relación entre Viktor y Yuuri desde el punto de vista de éste último pero a través de Mari. No la culpen por odiar a Viktor, solo tiene una versión de la historia y ya sabemos que Yuuri no es un narrador muy confiable que digamos. También backstory para Yurio, espero les guste. Todavía no ha tenido gran participación en la historia principal pero su momento llegará eventualmente.

Espero que les guste y que dejen **reviews.**

 **Y si les gustó, los invito a que chequen la historia principal situada en el AU de The Hunger Games: Everything remains as it never was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando Mari se enteró que Nikiforov fue adoptado formalmente por Nikolai Plisetsky, se alegró y preocupó a partes iguales. Por un lado era bueno para los Plisetsky, contar con un cazador en la familia implicaba que alguien les proveería de alimento por lo que ya no pasarían hambre, pero temía que Viktor comenzara a relacionarse más con Yuuri, dado que ambos tenían en común a Yuri Plisetsky. Sin embargo, sus temores resultaron ser infundados y en las pocas ocasiones donde de hecho llegaban a coincidir, se limitaban a intercambiar algún saludo por mera cortesía.

" _Más le vale dejar en paz a Yuuri"_

Todavía recordaba con claridad la vez en que Viktor llevó a su hermano a casa, inconsciente y sangrando. Nunca pudo averiguar bien qué ocurrió, pero nadie le quitaría la idea de que Nikiforov había tenido la culpa.

Yuuri tenía 16 años cuando el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov resultó seleccionado en la cosecha. Mari no sintió rastro alguno de felicidad. De hecho, al verlo avanzar al frente, postura erguida, cabeza en alto y la que ella suponía era una sonrisa confiada, le tuvo lástima. Pensó que aún en esos momentos, valoraba más su imagen de valiente, fuerte y seguro y no se permitía expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

" _Aparentar hasta el final…"_

Recordó a su chico pecoso.

Algunos habían comenzado a murmurar que si alguien del Distrito 12 podía ganar los juegos, era Viktor. Mari frunció el ceño en desaprobación. Entonces, todos los murmullos callaron de golpe.

-¡Yo me ofrezco, quiero ser voluntario!-exclamó alguien fuerte y claro, lleno de determinación.

La última vez que alguien se ofreció, fue hace décadas. Aunque pensándolo bien, era de esperarse. Viktor era apreciado y respetado por muchos, seguramente alguno de sus numerosos amigos o admiradores decidió tomar su lugar. Y a juzgar por su expresión, debía tratarse de alguien muy importante para él.

Desde donde estaba, Mari no lograba identificar al nuevo tributo. Un par de agentes de la paz lo escoltaban y eso le dificultaba todavía más verlo. En el instante que lo reconoció, su corazón se detuvo. Creyó que se trataba de un mal sueño. De ninguna manera Yuuri, quien le tenía terror a la cosecha al punto de dejar de comer días antes y padecer terribles pesadillas, se habría ofrecido. Pero ahí estaba.

Mari trató de abrirse paso hasta el frente, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

* * *

Despedirse de Yuuri fue lo más duro que tuvo que hacer en toda su vida. Su madre estaba histérica y su padre no tardó en desmoronarse. Eran bien conscientes que su hijo marchaba hacia su muerte. Mari negó con la cabeza.

-Escúchame, no quiero que llores-sostuvo el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y pudo ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos-¿Entiendes? Pueden tener cámaras en la estación del tren y si te ven llorar, creerán que eres una presa fácil, así que no llores.

Yuuri asintió con dificultad y Mari lo abrazó. Quería cuestionarlo, reclamarle por haber hecho algo tan tonto, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no valía la pena. Lo besó en la frente y los obligaron a retirarse.

Afuera, más personas esperaban por despedirse. Reconoció a Kyoko, su esposo y Yuuko, obviamente. Takeshi Nishigori también estaba presente. Y algo más retirado y gritándole a alguien fuera de la sala de espera para que entrara, se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky.

Ella y sus padres volvieron a casa en medio de miradas compasivas y cumplidos sobre la valentía de Yuuri.

-Siempre lo recordaré-les dijo una mujer en tono compasivo-Era tan buen chico…

-¡Todavía está vivo, estúpida!-se lanzó sobre ella Mari, y su padre consiguió retenerla a duras penas.

La mujer se marchó a toda prisa, ofendida y murmurando algo sobre "negación".

Si decirle adiós a Yuuri había sido difícil, encontrarse a Vicchan esperando por él en la puerta fue mucho peor. Nadie quiso hacerle mucho caso. Observar al perrito moviéndose inquieto buscando a Yuuri y lloriqueando por no poder encontrarlo era demasiado doloroso, porque les hacía ser conscientes de su ausencia y que ya no volvería.

Eventualmente, Mari intentó distraerlo, colocándole algo de comida en su plato. Vicchan se acercó y lo olfateó, pero regresó a sentarse frente a la puerta, esperando.

-Vicchan, ven-le ordenó, y aunque el perro se giró para mirarla, no se movió de su sitio-Te digo que vengas-lo llamó, impaciente y lo sujetó intentando apartarlo, si bien el animal se resistió-¡Basta! Yuuri no va a volver.

Cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, de lo que desesperadamente quería bloquear.

-Yuuri no va a volver-repitió, dejándose caer al suelo, derrotada-No va a volver.

Vicchan se acercó a ella, apoyando sus patas delanteras en su pecho y lamiendo las lágrimas que brotaban sin parar, como tantas veces había hecho con Yuuri. Mari se aferró a él y ocultó el rostro en su pelaje, desahogándose.

* * *

Puso todo de su parte por mantenerse al margen de los Juegos. Ni ella ni su familia querían saber nada al respecto, pero todos parecían tener otras ideas.

-¿Qué no viste el desfile?-la increpó su amiga Ana-Yuuri estuvo asombroso.

Mari parpadeó, confundida.

-¡Sí, sí!-consintió Alice-Opacó a los otros tributos por completo.

-Y cómo no, con esas llamas que lo envolvían, nadie podía dejar de verlo-opinó Ana-Se veía tan confiado, y seguro…

-¿Están seguras que no se estaba quemando o algo así?-cuestionó incrédula y las chicas negaron enérgicamente-¿O que no era otro Yuuri?

La llevaron a que viera una de las repeticiones, e incluso así no podía creerlo. Yuuri estaba en la carroza usando una capa de llamas y lejos de verse nervioso, saludaba y sonreía a la multitud emocionada.

-Dicen que es un favorito del público-informó Alice-Quiere decir que tiene posibilidades de ganar.

Mari intentó no ser tan optimista. El desfile inicial pudo ser un éxito, pero no era más que eso. Luego vendrían los entrenamientos y la prueba donde calificarían a los tributos. Yuuri en su vida había usado algún arma, con la excepción de ese viejo arco de juguete, y dudaba que en tres días pudiera aprender a manejar uno de verdad lo bastante bien como para hacer una demostración o defenderse. Además, otro problema era que carecía de la malicia necesaria para hacerle daño a alguien. Era demasiado amable, ¿cómo podría pelear, mucho menos matar a otros jóvenes en su misma situación?

El día de la prueba, cenaba en silencio con sus padres cuando alguien llamó a la puerta a golpes.

-¡…el televisor, ahora!-exclamó Yuuko, seguida por Takeshi-¡Yuuri!

Toshiya corrió a la sala a encender el aparato, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ver su puntaje, si bien los comentaristas seguían charlando al respecto.

 _-El tributo del Distrito Doce resultó ser una verdadera sorpresa._

 _-Oh, se a lo que te refieres, primero esa entrada tan espectacular y ahora esto…_

Les lanzó a los recién llegados una mirada inquisitiva. ¿De qué demonios hablaban esos tipos?

-Un once-explicó Takeshi sonriendo y Hiroko rompió a llorar. Toshiya la abrazó y Mari tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer-Yuuri fue el más alto.

-¿Saben lo que quiere decir?-cuestionó Yuuko, radiante.

Por primera vez en días, Mari vio que sus padres sonreían. Yuuko tomó sus manos y después la abrazó.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podían tener esperanza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que decidieron abrir la panadería por primera vez desde la cosecha, al final optaron por cerrarla. Era más la gente que iba a felicitarlos y preguntarles sobre Yuuri, que los clientes y sinceramente, ni Mari ni sus padres tenían ganas de lidiar con ellos. Sin embargo, un visitante inesperado apareció.

Viktor Nikiforov.

No pudo contenerse. Lo abofeteó, le cerró la puerta en la cara y le gritó que se largara, pero él siguió insistiendo. ¿Con qué fin iba a verlos? Lo observó desde la ventana: cabello despeinado, pálido y marcadas ojeras. El peso de la culpa debía ser demasiado.

-Sé que me odian y que ahora menos que nunca tengo derecho a estar aquí, pero…-la llamó desde afuera-Por favor, sólo una vez…

Le abrió a regañadientes.

-Le hice una promesa a Yuuri-cuenta con voz débil-No soy bueno manteniendo mis promesas, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer…-Mari se cruza de brazos, dispuesta a no dejarse impresionar-Le prometí que cuidaría a Vicchan.

Frunce el ceño y maldice mentalmente. Eso implicaba que Viktor había ido a despedirse de Yuuri.

" _Podrías haber hecho mucho más. Podrías haber rechazado a Yuuri cuando se ofreció_ " pensó en un rincón obscuro de su mente, aún si en el fondo lo comprendía. Ese era uno de los propósitos de la cosecha. Las familias eran recordadas que no podían mantener a sus hijos a salvo y los jóvenes que sin importar sus amigos u otras relaciones que pudieran tener, de resultar seleccionados serían abandonados. Al final, cada quién vería exclusivamente por su propio bienestar, fomentando la desconfianza entre los habitantes del Distrito para impedir que tuvieran la oportunidad de unirse.

-Que no te vean mis padres-lo instruye fríamente.

Lo deja entrar y lo lleva a la habitación de su hermano. Una bola de pelos café se encuentra echada sobre la cama, inmóvil.

-No ha querido comer desde que Yuuri se fue-da por toda explicación-Ojalá tengas mejor suerte que nosotros-le desea sinceramente, más que nada preocupada por el bienestar del perro.

Viktor se dirige hacia él y lo carga con cuidado, acomodándolo en su regazo mientras le habla dulcemente. Cuando Mari regresa horas después, los encuentra en la misma posición con una diferencia: Nikiforov lo alimenta con pequeños trocitos de pan mojado en leche que el animalito recibe de buena gana, incluso mueve la cola, feliz.

" _Traidor…"_ piensa pero en verdad está aliviada. Esa noche es la entrevista y decide tomar el que Vicchan reaccionara como una señal de que le irá bien a Yuuri.

Su hermano nunca ha sido bueno para hablar en público y todos están nerviosos. Este es el momento decisivo antes de los Juegos, la última oportunidad para impresionar y conseguir patrocinadores dispuestos a ayudarlo. Los Katsuki han decido ver la transmisión, acompañados por la familia de Yuuko, Takeshi Nishigori y las amigas de Mari. Ella no sabe que esperar.

La entrevista inicia y como era de suponerse, el tributo del Distrito 1 es el primero. Un tal Seung Gil que se muestra seco y cortante, aunque la multitud parece cautivada. La chica del Distrito 2 es simpática y los hace reír a todos con sus comentarios ingeniosos. El del 3 se muestra ansioso, demasiado ansioso porque comiencen los juegos. Y así sucesivamente. Todos los tributos son carismáticos, misteriosos, seguros o, en el caso del chico del Distrito 11, inocentes. Cada uno parece tener una cualidad que lo distingue, ¿qué hará Yuuri?

Cuando el jovencito del 11 deja el escenario y es el turno de su hermano, Mari, al igual que buena parte de los presentes, contienen la respiración. Todos miran absortos la pantalla, por lo que no se dan cuenta de que alguien más se les ha unido.

La exclamación de asombro cuando lo ven salir al escenario se escucha perfectamente.

El que los saluda desde el Capitolio es un joven atractivo y seductor que tiene a la audiencia en la palma de su mano. Sonríe, hace un guiño, y se toca los labios de manera sugerente para después lanzar un beso.

-¡Yuuri!-exclama Hiroko, escandalizada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Yuuko y Takeshi ríen, pero sus expresiones se congelan al percatarse de quién los acompaña, justo en el momento que lo mencionan.

 _-Entonces…tengo entendido que te ofreciste en lugar de alguien más…-_ ventura el conductor-¿ _Cuál era su nombre?_

 _-Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov._

Es como una reacción en cadena. Después de ellos, reaccionan los padres de Yuuko, luego Ana y Alice, Toshiya y Hiroko y finalmente Mari, quien alterna entre ver a la pantalla y a Viktor, el cual mantiene una expresión indescifrable, más el rubor en sus mejillas lo delata.

 _-Y, ¿cuál es la naturaleza de tu relación con él?_

 _-Sin comentarios-_ responde Yuuri, obteniendo algunas risas de la audiencia en el foro, aunque en su mayoría son expresiones de decepción. Mari no sabe qué pensar.

 _-Oh, pero estoy seguro que puedes contarnos un poco-_ insiste el conductor- _Es decir, nadie se ofrecería por un desconocido._

- _Yo lo hice-_ el comentario ocasiona algunas risas en el público, pero en la casa de la familia Katsuki, todos permanecen serios. Viktor parece tambalearse por unos segundos, pero se recupera de inmediato. Mari casi podría jurar que algo en él estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

Hiroko suelta un respingo cuando Yuuri es envuelto en llamas nuevamente, todo parte de su actuación, según deducen. La multitud rompe en aplausos ensordecedores y lo aclaman. La transmisión llega a su fin. Los presentes contemplan a Viktor en silencio, quien vuelve a realidad poco a poco y por primera vez en su vida, parece estar incómodo con la atención que recibe.

-Vicchan se comió todo-le dice rápidamente a Mari, evitando a propósito a Hiroko y Toshiya-Volveré mañana para alimentarlo.

Tras lo cual, prácticamente sale corriendo, en medio del desconcierto y la confusión de los presentes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los Juegos del hambre iniciaron oficialmente.

-No te fuerces-le pidió a su madre en cuanto la vio sentada frente al televisor, temblando-Yo les avisaré si… ocurre cualquier cosa.

A pesar de los buenos resultados de Yuuri, la posibilidad de que sobreviviera se veía demasiado lejana. Pocos tributos del distrito lograban pasar el primer día, y ninguno había llegado a la final.

-Dijeron que Minako Okukawa está ayudando a Yuuri-expresó Toshiya y su esposa asintió, si bien Mari no reconoció el nombre para nada-Mucha gente aún la recuerda, ella se encargará de apoyarlo mientras esté en la arena.

Pensó que más que intentar convencer a su madre, su padre intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. Ni él ni ella querían ver los Juegos. Obviamente no querían ver morir a su hijo.

-No quiero abandonarlo-musitó Hiroko-Es la única manera en que podemos estar a su lado.

Le fue imposible contradecirla. Faltaban un par de horas para que la competencia empezara y mientras tanto, Mari optó por encargarse de preparar el desayuno, si bien ni ella ni sus padres serían capaces de probar bocado, al menos le daba algo en que ocuparse para no pensar en Yuuri.

Por la ventana divisó a un cierto rubio que se acercaba para después darse la media vuelta y alejarse un par de pasos antes de acercarse otra vez y repetir todo el proceso. Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yuri estaba de espaldas y al escucharla se erizó y pegó un brinco. Mari se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Perdón por asustarte-se disculpó sin lamentarlo realmente.

-¡No me asusté!-le gritó enojado-¡Y no vuelvas a hacer eso!-la señaló acusador. Entonces la chica se percató de la pequeña olla que sostenía el rubio y la realidad se puso de manifiesto.

Era común que los otros habitantes del Distrito que tenían posibilidades, visitaran a la familia de los tributos para llevarles alimento como una muestra de apoyo. Kyoko, al igual que algunos otros de sus vecinos y conocidos los visitaron en días pasados por la misma razón.

-Fue idea de mi abuelo-se excusó torpemente, desviando la mirada-Es estofado de conejo, sólo…sólo tómalo y ya-le bufó prácticamente lanzándole la olla porque Yurio siempre sería Yurio aún si intentaba ser amable.

Su familia afortunadamente no necesitaba la comida, al contrario de la de Yurio, sin embargo éste una vez más intuyó lo que iba a decirle.

-Y ni se te ocurra rechazarlo-le prohibió, cruzándose de brazos.

No le quedó más que aceptar. Además de que el apoyo era bien recibido, de modo que le agradeció y se dispuso a entrar a la casa.

-Oye…Mari-la llamó dudoso y por unos instantes, el joven guardó silencio, como meditando sus palabras-Yo… yo… ¡Yo creo que Yuuri puede ganar!-le gritó, sonrojándose y después echando a correr, seguramente de vuelta a su hogar para ver los Juegos.

Lo contempló alejarse, pensando que eso era lo más bonito que Yuri Plisetsky dijo abiertamente de su hermano. Y conforme los minutos transcurrían, el deseo porque estuviera en lo cierto se hacía más fuerte.

Al final, el momento tan temido llegó. Una voz anunció el inicio de los Juegos del Hambre. Mari y sus padres permanecieron atentos a Yuuri, cuya máscara de seriedad se quebró en cuanto se dio cuenta que se había quedado atrás en la carrera inicial, siendo traicionado por los nervios y cayéndose del pedestal en el que se encontraba.

" _Al menos no fue antes…"_ se consoló Mari. Si Yuuri hubiera salido antes del primer minuto, las minas ocultas en el suelo se habrían activado.

Lo observó levantarse y salir a toda prisa. Resultó que su retraso fue una buena estrategia, puesto que los tributos más fuertes ya se encontraban en torno a la cornucopia y ninguno le puso mucha atención, de modo que Yuuri se las ingenió para tomar una mochila que encontró en su camino y huir hacia el bosque, sobreviviendo a la matanza del comienzo y, contra todos los pronósticos, al día uno, más de lo logrado por un buen número de los tributos del Distrito 12.

Eventualmente, la familia Katsuki desarrolló una rutina para sobrellevar la tan difícil situación. Reabrieron la panadería y se organizaron para que mientras dos trabajaban, uno montara guardia frente al televisor e informara si ocurría cualquier cosa. Incluso durante las noches se esforzaban por mantenerse despiertos el mayor tiempo posible, aunque igualmente alguno de sus conocidos sin dudas les avisarían si llegaba a ocurrir algo. Además, Yurio resultó ser una importante fuente de apoyo, al visitarlos algunos días para ayudarlos en la panadería y compartir sus impresiones sobre el desempeño de Yuuri.

-Esos profesionales son realmente estúpidos, uno usó hojas venenosas para hacerse una almohada y se despertó con la cara y las manos completamente rojas llorando por la comezón-les contó una vez-Si esa es la competencia, no hay manera de que Yuuri pierda.

-¿Si sabes que acabas de decir algo muy bonito sobre él, cierto?-lo molestó Mari.

El rubio se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear excusas. La chica sonrió.

En la madrugada del tercer día, Hiroko y Mari fueron despertadas por los gritos de Toshiya. Hasta Vicchan las siguió, alzándose en sus patas traseras para apoyarse en la pantalla, ladrando sin parar. En cuanto vieron a Yuuri tirado en el interior de una cueva, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor, asumieron lo peor.

-¡No, no!-exclamó insistente, despejando sus temores-¡Está vivo, Yuuri está vivo!

Un trío de tributos lograron herirlo y lo acorralaron sobre un árbol. Cuando sus intentos por perseguirlo resultaron infructuosos, simplemente se quedaron a esperar a que bajara por su cuenta, o bien a que muriera de hambre y de sed. Sin embargo, Yuuri contó con la ayuda de un aliado inesperado: Seung Gil, el tributo del Distrito 1.

El profesional descubrió un nido de rastrevíspulas en un árbol cercano, cuya rama colgaba justo sobre los otros tres. Desde su escondite, el joven arrojó una lanza con extrema facilidad. Su primer intento no tuvo éxito, pero el segundo dio justo en el nido, ocasionando que parte de éste cayera sobre los insospechados tributos, quienes despertaron gritando en medio de un enjambre furioso que no dejaba de atacarlos. Dos lograron huir, en tanto que la tercera, una chica, no tuvo tanta suerte. Yuuri también despertó debido a la conmoción, cayendo varios metros hasta el suelo, si bien reaccionó con la suficiente inteligencia como para tomar el arco y flechas de la tributo muerta, algunas de las rastrevíspulas lo alcanzaron y picaron.

En lugar de aprovechar que estaba inconsciente, o dejarlo ahí para que otro terminara el trabajo, Seung Gil cargó con él y lo dejó en la cueva, desapareciendo inmediatamente después.

-¿Pero por qué?-cuestionó Hiroko. Aunque aliviada, conocía la reputación de los tributos profesionales de ser fieros competidores.

-Tal vez quiso dejar lo mejor para el final-opinó Mari, encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndose la misma pregunta-Yuuri tuvo la mayor puntuación, seguro quiere enfrentarse a él uno a uno.

Lo importante era que Yuuri estaba a salvo, al menos de momento. Y fue que la importancia de Minako Okukawa como mentora se puso de manifiesto. La mujer esperó a que su pupilo despertara para hacerle llegar medicina, alimentos, unas gafas nuevas, y un kit con alambre y otras herramientas que Yuuri aprovechó para construir algunas trampas con minas que encontró en la cornucopia.

Cuando después formó una alianza con Kenjiro Minami, otro de los tributos, sus posibilidades de resultar vencedor parecieron aumentar.

Para ese punto, sólo quedaban cinco. Los Juegos terminarían pronto. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los vigilantes les tendieran trampas, como el incendio de hacía unos días, o idearan una forma para obligarlos a enfrentarse. Mari no sabía lo que Yuuri haría bajo tal presión. ¿Sería capaz de matar? Lo dudaba, pero sinceramente, esperaba que hiciera lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Fue a abrirle a Viktor. Seguía visitándolos para cuidar de Vicchan. Mari se había esforzado porque salvo por esa ocasión en la entrevista de Yuuri, sus padres no tuvieran que verlo. Supuso que no querrían recordar la razón por la que Yuuri peleaba por su vida. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Su padre la envió a buscar unas cosas con Kyoko y sin querer se entretuvo más de lo debido. Apenas regresó, casi choca contra él en la puerta. Viktor musitó una disculpa rápida y luego se alejó a toda prisa. Intuyó que algo había sucedido.

Encontró a su madre en el cuarto de Yuuri, sentada en la cama con Vicchan en su regazo. Su padre se encontraba a su lado, acariciándole la espalda.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarlo entrar…-comenzó a justificarse, pero Hiroko la detuvo con un ademán.

-Está bien, Mari-le dijo, y al escucharla, notó que estuvo llorando-No estábamos listos para enfrentarlo antes, pero… lo necesitábamos, él también. Y si le hablaras, seguro te ayudaría.

-No-fue la respuesta automática. Desde su punto de vista, Viktor Nikiforov seguía siendo el responsable de que su hermano siguiera en peligro de muerte.

-No es que aprobemos lo que Yuuri hizo-intervino Toshiya-Pero tampoco nos hubiera gustado ver a Viktor en la arena, ni a él ni a nadie-se apresuró a agregar-Ninguno de nuestros niños tendría que exponerse, ninguno tendría que morir-hizo una pausa, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por unos instantes-Si los Juegos del hambre no existieran, si sólo… si pudiéramos hacer algo para cambiar las cosas…

Mari estaba perpleja. Era la primera vez que su padre expresaba su disconformidad de manera tan abierta. Aún entre su familia, Toshiya era reservado y se guardaba sus opiniones. Para aumentar su sorpresa, Hiroko asintió, dándole la razón a su marido.

En el caso de sus padres, era normal que se sintieran así, por el dolor y la frustración de ver sufrir a su hijo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero para el resto del distrito era diferente, y tanto la muerte de Minami como la reacción de Yuuri, le recordaron a la gente lo injusto de su situación.

-Takeshi me contó que hubo problemas en la plaza-refirió Yuuko a Mari y sus amigas-Un hombre insultó a uno de los agentes y cuando trataron de llevárselo, algunos intentaron impedirlo.

-Vi lo que sucedió en los Juegos con mi familia-habló Alice-Mi papá dijo que tu hermano tiene más agallas que todos en el Distrito.

-Y…hay más-indicó Yuuko, haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran- Al parecer, según Takeshi… hay rumores de revueltas en el Distrito once.

-¿Cómo una rebelión?-cuestionó Ana en voz baja y las chicas intercambiaron miradas cargadas de preocupación.

Era de esperarse. Minami fue tributo del Distrito 11, naturalmente su gente estaría enojada.

-¿Creen que eso afecte a Yuuri?-se atrevió a preguntar Mari, poniendo de manifiesto sus temores.

-Pues… para muchos cuestionó abiertamente al Capitolio cuando su amigo murió-informó Ana a su amiga, dudando-Claro que Yuuri estaba muy afectado… ¿tal vez no lo tomen en serio?

Sus miedos por lo que sería de su hermano cuando regresara, quedaron olvidados ante la intriga de si de hecho volvería. Tras la muerte de Minami, Yuuri perdió toda la motivación de seguir adelante. Se limitó a permanecer inmóvil por horas, sentado en algún lugar del bosque, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro. Era la imagen de la desesperanza.

-Por favor, por lo que más quieras… levántate Yuuri-suplicaba Mari a la pantalla.

Por suerte, Minako Okukawa logró hacerlo reaccionar justo a tiempo con uno de sus envíos. Los vigilantes debían querer que los Juegos terminaran, porque soltaron una jauría de lobos mutados que arrinconaron a Yuuri y Seung Gil en la cima de la cornucopia, dónde se enfrascaron en un intenso combate.

-No puedo, no puedo, yo… lo siento-sollozó Hiroko, saliendo a toda prisa, incapaz de ver por más tiempo cómo golpeaban brutalmente a su hijo.

Mari quiso seguirla, pero se encontraba paralizada, mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños. Entonces, Seung Gil falló uno de sus ataques y resbaló. Hubiera caído, de no ser por Yuuri, quien se esforzaba por sujetarlo. Y en un giro aún más sorprendente, tras intercambiar algunas palabras, Seung Gil le clavó un cuchillo de mango rojo a Yuuri en la mano, provocando que lo soltara y enviándolo a su muerte en las garras de los lobos.

Yuuri había ganado los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

La gente celebraba en la plaza y en las calles. El hogar de los Katsuki se llena de personas que hacen fila para felicitarlos por la hazaña de Yuuri. El Distrito 12 al fin tiene un vencedor.

Algunos son bien recibidos, Yuuko y su familia eran más que esperados, al igual que Yuri y su abuelo Nikolai. A otros, Mari los considera más que indeseables. Reconoce a la mujer que les dio sus condolencias después de la cosecha y a unos hombres que apostaban por adivinar el día en que los otros tributos asesinarían a su hermano. Opta por una retirada estratégica o de lo contrario no sabe de lo que sería capaz. Le sorprende, sin embargo, ver a alguien más apartado de los festejos.

-¿Viktor?

El aludido se sobresalta y Mari probablemente habría encontrado su reacción muy cómica de ser cualquier otra persona.

-Yuuri ganó-le informa en tono indiferente-Ya puedes estar tranquilo, no que me importe como te sientas.

Supone que estará feliz de liberarse de su culpa y retomar su vida normal, pero no luce aliviado en lo absoluto.

-¿Crees que me odie?

La pregunta la toma desprevenida.

-Mi hermano no es de los que odian-contesta venciendo su primer impulso de decir "sí". Recuerda las palabras de sus padres y decide que su momento de hablar con Viktor ha llegado-Ayúdame a entender por qué Yuuri se ofreció en tu lugar.

-No lo sé-niega con la cabeza al cabo de una breve pausa y la chica lo contempla, escéptica-En verdad no esperaba que lo hiciera, a diferencia de mí, él sí tenía mucho que perder.

 _"¿A diferencia de ti?_ " se burla de lo que considera un intento para ganar su simpatía, más concluye que suena sincero. Guarda silencio, otorgándole el beneficio de la duda.

-Los tiene a ustedes, su familia, y sus amigos. Hasta a Yuri le agrada, aún si no lo admite-esboza una pequeña sonrisa-Personas que lo apoyan y aceptan tal cual es, y lo entiendo, Yuuri es asombroso-expresa con su voz llena de emoción y sus ojos se iluminan-Es listo, fuerte, amable, muy valiente y su sonrisa es hermosa.

" _Si claro, seguro es lo que le dices a todos_ …" se muerde la lengua para no echárselo en cara.

-Y si es tan genial, ¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste?-lo reprende con dureza. Sabe que para su tímido e inseguro hermano, hubiera significado mucho recibir esos halagos de Viktor.

-Todos mis intentos por hablar con él terminaron terriblemente mal-admite, apenado-Supongo que la culpa es mía, por tratarlo igual que a los demás-suelta una risita corta, desprovista de todo humor-Nunca podré pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí…

De alguna manera, intuye que no se refiere exclusivamente a los Juegos. Comienza a plantearse que Viktor es más que el chico engreído desesperado por agradarle a la gente que creyó que era, y que hay mucho más entre él y Yuuri de lo que se aprecia a simple vista.

* * *

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

 **WidowSlayer:** La verdad es que Mari cree que protege a Yuuri, pero es cierto que no es imparcial en cuanto a su opinión de Viktor. Respecto a Yurio, su postura con Yuuri es algo como "sólo yo puedo molestarlo y decirle de cosas", pero igualmente tendrá su propio capítulo especial (o capítulos, viendo como me alargué con este XD).

 **Maria:** Hola! muchas gracias por comentar. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo de este y el domingo hubo capítulo del otro, espero hayas podido leerlos y te gusten.

 **Lilie:** Sip, Vitya de hecho también la pasó muy mal y en este capítulo se nota un poco más.

Este iba a ser el capítulo final, pero como siempre me alargué de más y tuve que partirlo, oops. Les prometo que el que sigue ya es el definitivo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.**

* * *

El reencuentro con Yuuri es caótico y muy emotivo. Hay lágrimas, gritos y en medio de tanta efusividad, los cuatro acaban en el suelo al abrazarlo, pero a nadie le importa. Están felices de tenerlo de vuelta. Lo que no les agrada, es la repentina atención que reciben.

Hubieran preferido que se tratara de una reunión íntima, pero entre tantos reporteros enviados para captar el momento, y gente curiosa del mismo Distrito, tener privacidad resulta imposible.

Mari nota que en apenas unas semanas, Yuuri ha cambiado mucho. Quizás no tanto en apariencia, más el aire que lo rodea sí que es distinto, ahora proyecta algo muy diferente a la fragilidad que lo caracterizaba y que sin embargo vuelve a aparecer cuando permanece absorto contemplado un punto fijo en la distancia. Es Viktor.

Creyó que estaría en primera fila para recibir a Yuuri en lugar de mantenerse alejado, así como también tuvo la impresión de que Yuuri se resistía para ir hacia él, pero al final lo ignoró.

" _Es mejor así"_ se dice mientras ve que Viktor se marcha _"De esa forma, le será más fácil a Yuuri olvidar"._

Como parte del seguimiento al nuevo ganador, son grabados en el recorrido a su nueva casa, una mansión en la Aldea de los Vencedores, la primera en ocuparse desde que fueron construidas. Es difícil no maravillarse por el lujo, pero Mari no puede quitarse el sentimiento de incomodidad.

-Sé que es molesto, pero aprenderás a no hacerles caso-le aconseja Yuuri al percatarse de las miradas hostiles que su hermana les lanza a la gente del Capitolio-Es sólo porque soy la novedad, no durará, lo prometo.

Se resigna y trata de tomar lo bueno de la experiencia. Permite que una de las estilistas le tiña el pelo de rubio y acepta sus cumplidos al exhibir su fuerza ayudando a su madre a mover una pesada caja sin batallar, más requiere emplear todo su autocontrol al escuchar sus comentarios superficiales sobre el Distrito doce, al que unos se refieren como un "adorable y rústico pueblito" en tanto que otros se quejan de "cómo es posible que vivan en esas condiciones", como si la gente del distrito eligieran ser pobres por gusto.

-No todos son así-se apresura a intervenir Yuuri nuevamente.

Conoce a Pichit Chulanot, y acaba por darle la razón. El estilista es amable, considerado y muy simpático. Descubre que fue en gran medida por su trabajo que Yuuri se destacara tanto, si bien le sorprende que decidiera acompañarlo, sobre todo considerando la reputación del Distrito 12 como el más pobre. Según sabía, los vencedores regresaban a sus hogares en tanto que los estilistas permanecían en el Capitolio, gozando del éxito y la popularidad obtenidos a través de los tributos y no se veían hasta la Gira de victoria seis meses tras el final de los Juegos.

-Es que no puedo imaginar estar lejos de mi amigo por tanto tiempo-expresó Pichit con cariño, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, y aunque Yuuri se sonrojó, no hizo por apartarlo y Mari pensó que debía sentirse muy cómodo con él para aceptar tal muestra de afecto físico.

Terminó por aceptarlo de buena gana, tanto a él como a sus hamsters. Su hermano nunca había tenido muchos amigos y el que pudiera contar con otra fuente de apoyo luego de lo que tuvo que pasar, la reconfortaba de sobremanera. Pichit estaba al pendiente de Yuuri, pero sabía en qué momentos darle su espacio. Era un poco excéntrico, eso sí. Por ejemplo, siempre llevaba consigo una gastada cinta roja que guardaba con gran recelo, aún si en algunas ocasiones sus mascotas o el propio Vicchan gustaban de robársela para jugar con ella.

-Ustedes del Capitolio sí que son raros-le dijo sin rodeos tras devolverle la cinta después de que Vicchan y un grupo de hamsters se aburrieran de roerla.

-Lo sé-asintió Pichit, quien lejos de ofenderse por el comentario le regaló una sonrisa mientras enrollaba y guardaba la cinta-Gracias, es muy valiosa para mí. Era de un amigo-contó con nostalgia.

Mari no indagó en más detalles. Siempre que Pichit fuera bueno con Yuuri, podía hacer y tener lo que quisiera, sinceramente no le importaba.

Sin embargo, la verdadera sensación, fue la otra acompañante de Yuuri, Minako Okukawa. Los adultos la recordaban a la perfección: ganadora de los Juegos del hambre hacía más de veinte años, originaria del Distrito 10 y la última competidora en lograr un puntaje perfecto. La mujer era un misterio, se limitaba a hacer las apariciones mínimas de rigor sin dar muchos detalles de su vida personal y sólo salió de su aislamiento autoimpuesto para fungir como mentora de Yuuri.

-Yuuri es muy especial, simplemente tenía que ayudarlo-dio por toda explicación al súbito interés en su pupilo.

Mari, al igual que sus padres, les estaban agradecidos por toda la ayuda brindada, pero Toshiya sacó a relucir un punto muy válido.

-¿No tendrá problemas por estar aquí?

La mujer se limitó a hacer un ademán para restarle importancia.

-No creo que nadie me extrañe en el Distrito-respondió vagamente, omitiendo que no era a eso a lo que se refería la pregunta, si bien optaron por no insistir, temiendo incomodarla.

Parecía que todo marchaba bien y que Yuuri retomaría su vida normal, hasta esa noche.

Fue despertada en algún punto de la madrugada por los insistentes ladridos de Vicchan combinados con gritos provenientes de la habitación de su hermano. Corrió a toda prisa, preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo, y al verlo sollozando, claramente atormentado, supo que estaba en lo cierto. Pichit ya se encontraba a su lado, tratando de calmarlo.

-Es común para algunos de los vencedores-les explicó Minako a ella y sus padres-Las pesadillas se detendrán… eventualmente.

La forma en que dijo eso último, no le dio confianza para nada.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Hiroko, angustiada.

-Sólo no lo presionen, cuídenlo… y cuídense también ustedes.

Le sonó casi como una advertencia, más no le dio mucha importancia, prefiriendo centrarse en Yuuri. Menos mal tendría tiempo para descansar y recuperarse antes de que lo obligaran a revivir los malditos Juegos en la estúpida Gira. O eso creyó.

-¿Cómo que regresas al Capitolio?-cuestionó incrédula al enterarse de sus planes-¡Ni siquiera llevas una semana aquí!

-Mucha gente me apoyó y quisiera agradecerles-respondió con una sonrisa que Mari supo era falsa-Además, Pichit dice que tengo un gran futuro como modelo y quiere diseñar una colección de ropa inspirada en mí. ¿Puedes creerlo, Mari? ¡Yo, un modelo!-expresó con demasiado entusiasmo.

Le dolió escucharlo. A diferencia de su voz, sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna alegría.

Para empeorar las cosas, Viktor comenzó a pasarse por la casa, esperando hablar con Yuuri.

-Aunque sea por unos minutos, tengo que verlo-suplicó.

Toshiya y Mari intercambiaron una mirada, no seguros de qué hacer. Sinceramente, Mari consideraba que la presencia de Nikiforov no haría sino aflorar recuerdos dolorosos para Yuuri, pero en esta ocasión ella no tuvo que intervenir. El propio Yuuri lo evitó por iniciativa propia, ya fuera ocultándose o argumentando una salida de última hora a siempre en compañía de Pichit o Minako. Al final, Viktor se marchaba, decepcionado y deprimido por su rechazo. Y pasó a convertirse en un doloroso círculo vicioso: Viktor preguntando por Yuuri sólo para que éste se escondiera o que de hecho no estuviera porque esas idas al Capitolio eran demasiado frecuentes, y así sucesivamente.

-Te mueres por hablarle -se atrevió a decirle, cansada de ver como Yuuri se ocultaba entre las cortinas para contemplar por la ventana a Viktor alejarse una vez más-Sólo hazlo y ya.

-Yo… no puedo-suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta, está en deuda contigo. Podrías pedirle cualquier cosa y estoy segura que haría hasta lo imposible por complacerte.

Yuuri, como era de esperarse, se mostró horrorizado y rechazó su propuesta sin dudar. Mari era consciente que obtendría esa reacción. Conocía bien a su hermano y de ninguna manera se aprovecharía de Viktor. Muy probablemente, incluso adjudicaría sus atenciones actuales a la culpa, o a que se sentía obligado a compensarlo por ofrecerse en su lugar, descartando automáticamente la posibilidad de cualquier interés genuino que Viktor pudiera tener en él. Y luego de verlo ser tan insistente, Mari comenzaba a creer que esa última opción era más que factible.

" _O tal vez, Viktor se aburrirá y se olvidará en un par de días"_ pensó, más en el fondo, deseaba equivocarse. Y de hecho, así fue. Contra todos los pronósticos, Viktor se rehusó a darse por vencido.

* * *

Al cabo de un tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano no evitaba únicamente a Viktor Nikiforov. Sus constantes viajes no le permitían estar ni con su familia ni con sus amigos y aún en casa, mantenía el contacto con ellos al mínimo. Rechazaba las invitaciones de Yuuko y Takeshi para reunirse y apenas hablaba con Yurio. A parte de Minako y Pichit, sólo Vicchan continuaba siendo una compañía constante.

" _Se está aislando, está apartando a todos"_

Y pronto, cayó en cuenta que tenía más motivos para preocuparse. Todo surgió a raíz de un comentario de su madre al recibirlo después de la Gira de Victoria.

-¡Oh, Yuuri!-exclamó Hiroko después de abrazarlo-¿Estás comiendo bien? ¡Estás muy delgado!

Yuuri rápidamente le restó importancia excusándose en que había iniciado un régimen de entrenamiento nuevo y una dieta por su trabajo como modelo, pero las sospechas de Mari se vieron confirmadas al notar la expresión desaprobatoria de Minako y la mirada llena de preocupación de Pichit. Yuuri siempre dejaba de comer cuando estaba nervioso. Algo sin duda lo agobiaba y debía averiguar qué.

-Si en serio eres amigo de Yuuri, me dirás que le sucede-increpó a Pichit.

-No sé a qué te… no puedo-renunció a tratar de negarlo-Le hice una promesa.

-Soy su hermana, su familia-insistió, no dispuesta a dejarse convencer-Tengo que protegerlo. Ya fallé una vez, no volverá a pasar.

-Confía en mí, no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto-admitió vagamente, agachando la mirada unos minutos, para después acercarse a ella-¿Viste lo que ocurrió en la Gira?

Mari arqueo una ceja, sin comprender la causa de la pregunta inesperada. Tuvo que rememorar en silencio por unos minutos antes de asentir. A diferencia de otros años, la transmisión en este fue terriblemente corta y con frecuencia se enfocaba de manera exclusiva en Yuuri, evitando mostrar imágenes de los otros Distritos propiamente o de su gente. La señal hasta llegó a fallar cuando Yuuri se encontraba en el Distrito 11.

-Vi lo que querían que viera-responde, al fin entendiendo.

Que el Capitolio controlaba la información y se esforzaba en nulificar la comunicación y el contacto entre los distritos era conocimiento de dominio público, pero tras los últimos Juegos, dichos esfuerzos parecieron aumentar. Una idea se sembró en la mente de Mari, aunque la rechazó por considerarla demasiado ilógica. Más cuando fue increpada por un grupo de jóvenes, tuvo que replanteárselo.

-¿Eres Mari Katsuki?

-¿A quién le interesa?-cuestionó a su vez, prudente.

El desconocido abandona su escondite junto con otros dos chicos. Mari piensa en huir, pero se obliga a permanecer en su sitio.

-Mi nombre es Ian-le informa quien parecer ser el líder, un joven alto de cabello castaño claro rizado-Y ellos son Ken y John-indica con un ademán a un pelirrojo con una cicatriz en la mejilla y a un chico de cabello negro y largo, respectivamente-Nos gustaría hablar contigo.

-Pues ya estamos hablando-rueda los ojos, evidenciando lo obvio.

-Por favor-insiste Ian-Sólo queremos hacerte unas preguntas acerca de Yuuri.

Mari se tensa instintivamente. Ya intuía de qué iba todo eso. Se da la media vuelta para irse, pero Ken y John le cierran el paso.

-Por favor, no vamos lastimarte-promete Ian-Puedes confiar en mí.

La chica asiente de mala gana y se cruza de brazos. Supone que en el peor de los casos, únicamente debe gritar para poner sobre aviso a los Agentes de la paz. Y por las miradas nerviosas que los otros dirigen a sus alrededores, está claro que son conscientes de ello.

-Sólo queremos saber cuáles son las intenciones de Yuuri-le plantea Ian en tono quedo-Si sigue siendo leal a la causa, o si se ha convertido en una marioneta del Capitolio.

-¡Mi hermano nunca…!-exclama indignada, pero se obliga a guardar silencio. No quisiera que alguien la descubriera teniendo ese tipo de conversación. Si bien se siente obligada a defenderlo. Gracias a los viajes de Yuuri, mucha gente parece creer eso ultimamente- ¿Cuál causa?-opta por preguntar. Los otros tres dudan- ¿Cuál causa?-repite enfadada.

-La gente está cansada de esta situación-explica Ken en apenas un susurro y Mari tiene que acercarse para escucharlo-Los Juegos de tu hermano lo demostraron, quieren un cambio.

-En los otros distritos ya ha iniciado-continúa John con gran seguridad-Pero no quieren que se sepa, temen que nos unamos.

-Por eso necesitamos a Yuuri-retoma la plática Ian-Si hablamos con él, y lo convencemos de que se nos una…

-No, no lo harán-niega enérgicamente Mari, conteniéndose de gritar y empujando a Ken y John para abrirse paso-Déjenlo fuera de eso, ni se les ocurra involucrarlo o si no…-les advierte antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

Omite mencionar su desafortunado encuentro. ¿Yuuri, un rebelde? De ninguna manera. Por si acaso, permanece alerta en caso de que traten de buscarlo. Al cabo de una semana, Ian es ejecutado en público sin que la naturaleza de su crimen se revelara, sólo se le señala como "enemigo del Capitolio", seguramente en un intento de parte de las autoridades por no darle ideas a otros. John y Ken simplemente desaparecen.

Mari jura que no le contará nada de eso a Yuuri, y sin que ella lo sepa, Viktor, con quien también contactaron, hace el mismo juramento.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días y entre más lo reflexionaba, estaba casi segura de tener la clave para explicar el comportamiento de Yuuri. Le quedó muy claro que alguien lo amenazaba. Tal vez otros rebeldes lo presionaban para que se les uniera y por eso buscaba alejarse del Distrito 12 y sus conocidos, pensando que así los protegería. Peor, las pesadillas no cesaban. Por más que ella y sus padres le pedían a Yuuri que se abriera y les contara qué le ocurría, él se negaba.

Le dolía verlo así, y fue entonces que tomó una decisión. Yuuri quizás no quisiera hablar con ella, pero confiaba en que quizás, alguien más fuera capaz de arrancarle la verdad. Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Fue a ver a Viktor.

Nikiforov continuaba visitándolos para preguntar por Yuuri, e irremediablemente, Mari le informaba que su hermano no lo recibiría, por lo que tenía sus dudas de cómo reaccionaría a su petición.

Por unos minutos, ambos se contemplaron en silencio. Viktor lucía nervioso, temeroso incluso y con justa razón. Mari nunca disimuló lo mucho que lo detestaba y que lo consideraba responsable del dolor de Yuuri, pero tras ser testigo de la genuina preocupación que mostraba por su hermano, su odio fue mitigándose poco a poco.

-Estoy siendo egoísta-reconoció con sinceridad-Pero vengo a pedirte que hables con Yuuri.

-Hace mucho que intento hacerlo-expresó con tristeza-No hay nada que quisiera más, créeme.

-Lo sé, y por eso te pido que sigas intentando-tomó aire, considerando con cuidado sus palabras-Él…suele tener problemas para abrirse y acercarse a los demás, pero ahora es diferente, es como si estuviera desesperado por aislarse, por apartarse de todos…-hizo una pausa, por si el otro quería decir algo, pero como guardó silencio, continuó-Si hay alguien que puede descubrir la verdad, eres tú.

Notó cómo Viktor se tensaba y un brillo determinado aparecía en sus ojos.

-Yuuri es afortunado de tenerte como hermana-dijo sonriendo. Sin que ella lo supiera, era su primera sonrisa verdadera en meses.

-Adularme no hará que me agrades-lo rebatió, aunque en el fondo la orgulleció el comentario. Ahora entendía porque Nikiforov se ganaba a la gente.

-Eso me consta-asintió Viktor-Y prometo que haré todo lo posible por protegerlo, voy a probarte que lo que siento por Yuuri es real.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer- le dijo Mari a manera de despedida.

El reto, sería convencer al propio Yuuri.

* * *

Contrario a lo que creyó al principio, no fue Viktor el primero en hablar con su hermano, sino Yuri Plisetsky.

Para bien o para mal, Yurio no era nada discreto y aún sin estar presente, pudo hacerse una idea muy clara de qué iba la discusión. Lo escuchó reclamarle por ignorar a Viktor, echarle en cara que estaba preocupando a todos y en general, regañarlo por ser tan egoísta. Yuuri apenas y se defendió. A diferencia del otro, él si sabía cómo ser cauteloso y Mari no pudo oír su parte en la conversación.

Un ruido la sorprendió luego de unos minutos de relativa calma. Entro para encontrarse con Yuuri en el suelo y muy enojado Yuri.

-¡Eres un idiota!-lo insultó sin consideración-¡Te odio!-le gritó para después salir corriendo.

Mari trató de detenerlo, pero Yuuri se lo impidió.

-Está bien, no importa-negó para referirse al golpe en su mejilla.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-demandó saber, pero como era de esperarse, Yuuri guardó silencio una vez más.

Pensó en ir a buscar a Yurio, esperando que le diera más detalles, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos ante la inminente cosecha que se avecinaba. Sería la primera vez de Yuuri como mentor en los Juegos del Hambre.

-No le permitirán que lo olvide-se lamentó Hiroko-Lo obligarán a revivirlo todo año tras año, hasta que haya un nuevo vencedor que pueda ser el mentor.

Mari se horrorizó ante la perspectiva: Yuuri sería forzado a entrenar a otros niños para participar en esa masacre y seguramente muchos morirían, aumentando el sentimiento de culpa con el que ya cargaba.

-Yo voy a estar con él-consoló Minako a los Katsuki-Ahora más que nunca.

-Pensé que los mentores sólo podían venir del mismo distrito-insistió Toshiya, quien aún encontraba alarmante el comportamiento descuidado de la mujer-¿No le preocupa que…?

-Supongo que sí-sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero no es como si pudieran tomar represalias contra mí. Por ahora, nuestra mayor prioridad es Yuuri, y también su futuro pupilo.

En preparación para los Juegos, Pichit y Minako tuvieron que marcharse antes. El primero, al Capitolio, la segunda, para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes en su Distrito antes de reunirse con Yuuri y Pichit en el proceso de preparación.

Se esforzaron por pasar la noche antes de la cosecha con la mayor normalidad posible: cenaron juntos, conversaron de cómo les iba con la panadería y cómo gracias a las ganancias de Yuuri por haber sido vencedor, podían permitirse contratar de manera oficial y pagar mejor a las personas que antes los ayudaban. Y por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, Yuuri se atrevió a abrirse con Mari.

Se despertó durante la madrugada y sólo por si acaso, fue a ver a Yuuri. Al principio se asustó por no encontrarlo en su habitación, más no tardó en calmarse, pensando que si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, Vicchan habría corrido a avisarles. Al final lo encontró en la sala, sentado en uno de los amplios y lujosos sillones con Vicchan a su lado.

-No puedes dormir-afirmó más que cuestionarlo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante su expresión de sorpresa.

-No, yo sólo…tengo miedo-concluyó apenado-¿Y si no soy un buen mentor? No quisiera decepcionar a mi tributo, ¿Y si no le consigo patrocinadores? ¿Y si muere por mi culpa?

Ahí estaba su hermano, el Yuuri de siempre, siendo víctima de su ansiedad y sus inseguridades. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión sus temores estaban bien fundamentados. Era la primera vez que el Distrito 12 contaba con un mentor que pudiera guiar a los tributos. Naturalmente la presión y las expectativas eran muchas y por más que Mari intentara ser optimista, le resultaba imposible perder de vista la realidad. Aún con el apoyo de Yuuri, el nuevo tributo tendría que hacerle frente a otros once jóvenes en un terreno desconocido con toda clase de peligros y algunos de sus contrincantes estaban mucho mejor preparados. Inclusive la victoria de Yuuri fue considerada por muchos como un auténtico milagro. ¿Qué podía decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor? Tomó aire.

-¿Recuerdas cuando trajiste a la bola de pelos?-señaló a Vicchan. El perro alzó la cabeza al sentirse aludido, pero pronto volvió a colocarla sobre el regazo de su dueño, bostezando-Ninguno de nosotros pensó que fuera a sobrevivir, pero tú lo sacaste adelante, y míralo ahora.

-No podía abandonarlo, me necesitaba-repuso débilmente, acariciándolo con cariño.

-Esa fue también la primera vez que peleaste, no para defenderte, sino para protegerlo a él-insistió Mari-Y no me puedes decir que ya olvidaste cuando rescataste a un cierto gatito de la lluvia-bromeó, refiriéndose a Yurio y Yuuri soltó una risita-A pesar de su carácter, te lo ganaste y todos sabemos que en el fondo te quiere.

-No estoy tan seguro de que siga sintiendo lo mismo por mi ahora…-se lamentó, pero Mari negó y le hizo un ademán para pedirle que guardara silencio.

-Yuuko también me contó cómo te enfrentaste a Takeshi en una ocasión cuando la molestaba.

-Sólo era una fase-intervino para justificarlo-En realidad, Yuuko le gustaba y él no sabía de qué manera demostrárselo, así que…

-Mi punto es…-lo interrumpió-Siempre que hay alguien en problemas, haces hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo. Si ese no es un rasgo de un buen mentor, entonces no sé que será.

Yuuri pareció relajarse un poco. Mari era consciente que requeriría mucho más para calmarlo, pero al menos ya no lucía tan angustiado.

-Tu amigo Pichit dijo que eres muy popular, seguramente no tendrás problemas para conseguir patrocinadores-comentó para motivarlo-¿Y sabes lo que me dijo Alice el otro día?-le hizo una seña para que se acercara-Me dijo… "Si tu hermano fuera un par de años mayor, me encantaría salir con él"-repitió imitando la voz de su amiga.

-¡Mari!-exclamó Yuuri, sonrojándose y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, completamente abochornado.

-Hey, yo sólo soy la mensajera-se encogió de hombros-Pero pude haberla golpeado y creo que no entendió el problema con su comentario.

Ambos rompieron a reír. Vicchan los contempló, alternando entre uno y otro. Por un momento, toda la tensión quedó disipada. Mari recordó cuando eran más pequeños y proteger a su hermano menor era más sencillo, a comparación de la actualidad.

-¿Qué tal un bocadillo nocturno?-preguntó, no olvidando que Yuuri apenas y probó su cena más temprano esa noche.

-Eso me gustaría-asintió, sonriendo con sinceridad e indicándole a su mascota que los siguiera.

Pero aquel breve momento de paz, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

El nombre de "Yuri Plisetsky" se escuchó fuerte y claro de parte de la enviada del Capitolio durante la selección.

Mari y sus padres observaban la cosecha algo apartados, experimentando un vacío familiar.

-Pobre Nikolai…-expresó Hiroko, afligida-Va a destrozarlo.

-Tiene sólo quince años-se quejó Toshiya-Él no debería pasar por eso, nadie debería-agregó en voz baja.

Mari permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, como si se estuviera repitiendo la misma pesadilla. _"No de nuevo"_ pensó " _No Yurio…"_

Se preguntó cómo lo tomaría Yuuri y decidió que era lo peor que podía ocurrirle. No sólo sería su primer año como mentor, su primer tributo era ni más ni menos que Yuri Plisetsky.

Nikolai corrió hacia su nieto, con toda seguridad buscando evitar que se lo llevaran y los agentes de la paz no tardaron en intervenir. Obviamente, Yuri comenzó a resistirse y a pelear, demandándoles que dejaran en paz a su abuelo. Mari frunció el ceño. Eso acabaría terriblemente mal. Reprendiéndose por reaccionar demasiado tarde el año pasado, intentó abrirse paso hasta el frente, esperando impedir de alguna manera el inminente desastre. Sin embargo, igualmente fue demasiado tarde.

-Yo me ofrezco-anunció Viktor Nikiforov con voz clara, alzando la mano-Me ofrezco como tributo, quiero ir en su lugar.

Se detuvo de golpe, segura más que nunca que se trataba de una pesadilla. No, de ninguna manera. Viktor no podía…

" _Yuuri…"_

Tuvo que retractarse en su pensamiento anterior. Esto era definitivamente lo peor que podría ocurrirle a Yuuri. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Su hermano debería estar viendo la cosecha en el tren y seguramente se sentiría devastado.

-¡Mari!

Se giró para ver a sus padres que la llamaban. A juzgar por sus expresiones, ellos también pensaron lo mismo.

-Vayan con Yuuri y traten de calmarlo-los instruyó-Yo voy a…-se interrumpió al ver como unos agentes escoltaban a Viktor. Yuri seguía gritando, recriminándole su forma tan tonta de actuar. Por suerte Yuuko corrió a su lado para calmarlo en tanto Takeshi ayudaba a Nikolai-Voy a despedirme.

Toshiya y Hiroko asintieron en silencio y Mari echó a correr.

" _Estúpido, maldito Nikiforov…"_

* * *

Justo antes de que el joven seleccionado partiera rumbo al Capitolio, le permitían despedirse de su familia. Mari reflexionó acerca de Viktor. Sus padres habían muerto hace años y no contaba con otros parientes, sin embargo era bien conocido en el Distrito y apreciado por muchos, pero entonces… ¿Por qué estaba la sala de espera sola? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Los otros chicos que lo admiraban? ¿Y las jovencitas que se le declaraban y le proclamaban amor eterno?

No pudo evitar compararlo con Yuuri hace un año, relativamente un desconocido para todos con excepción de su familia, y a pesar de eso, muchos más fueron a decirle adiós.

La puerta se abrió y se encontró con Nikolai Plisetsky. Aún desde fuera, le llegaban los gritos y protestas de Yuri y dedujo que seguramente los agentes no le permitieron entrar tras el escándalo armado en la cosecha. Esperaba no se metiera en más problemas.

-Vaya usted primero-le pidió al anciano, consciente que él y su nieto eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía Viktor.

Nikolai le agradeció y no perdió más tiempo. Mari aprovechó para reflexionar qué le diría a Nikiforov. Reprimió las ganas de golpear la pared, por supuesto le reclamaría. ¿Acaso el sacrificio de Yuuri no significó nada para él? ¿Por qué arriesgarse, ofreciéndose? Más en el instante que vio salir al anciano minutos más tarde, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo comprendió. No había una respuesta correcta, todas las opciones eran malas. El año anterior, estuvo entre Viktor o Yuuri, en éste, entre Yuri Plisetsky y Viktor. Muchos otros ni siquiera contaron con la alternativa de que otra persona tomara su lugar, y en los Juegos del hambre era mucho más simple y a la vez, más cruel: todo se reducía a vida o muerte.

Experimentó una ligera satisfacción cuando Viktor se sobresaltó al verla entrar. Al menos tenía la decencia de sentirse culpable.

-Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-le dijo a manera de saludo.

-Entiendo si me odias-se excusó torpemente, evitando mirarla.

-Sí, te odio. Pero eso no es nada nuevo-le informa indiferente, cruzándose de brazos-Todavía no sé que vio mi hermano en ti.

O de hecho, sí lo sabe. El joven frente a ella se muestra incómodo, nervioso, con miedo. Dista mucho de la imagen segura y confiada que gustaba de proyectar a los demás. Por primera vez, Mari se cuestiona si no lo entendió todo mal. Tal vez Yuuri, de alguna manera, fue capaz de ver más allá de su máscara exterior y no fueron ni la admiración ni el querer que Viktor lo reconociera lo que inspiraron sus acciones todos esos años como originalmente creyó. Tal vez se percató de su vulnerabilidad oculta y simplemente deseó protegerlo.

-Lo lamento-se disculpa Viktor-Pero Yuri… no podía permitir…

-Lo sé-lo interrumpe, y ella misma se sorprende por su tono suave de voz, el que acostumbraba reservar cuando su hermano estaba asustado y trataba de calmarlo-Y es por eso que tienes que ganar, por él y por Yuuri.

Da un paso al frente y Viktor se encoje sobre sí mismo de manera inconsciente, anticipando un golpe. Mari en efecto, pensó en golpearlo mientras esperaba para entrar, pero en lugar de eso, lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo, al igual que hiciera con Yuuri el año anterior durante su despedida.

-Si quieres verle el lado bueno-le dice después de soltarlo-Yuuri ya no podrá ignorarte.

Viktor se muestra sorprendido por el comentario, pero acaba por asentir en silencio. Antes de marcharse, le hace una última petición a Mari.

-Dado que Yuuri y yo estaremos lejos por un tiempo… ¿Podrías cuidar de Vicchan?

Parpadea, confundida por unos instantes antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Puede que Viktor y Yuuri tengan más en común de lo parecería a simple vista.

Se dispone a irse, pero se arrepiente y se gira para decirle algo a Viktor, para disculparse por todos esos años de prejuicios y enojos contra él que resultaron injustificados, pero los agentes intervienen y la obligan a retirarse.

Ya afuera, se lleva una mano a la mejilla y le asombra descubrir una lágrima. Está llorando. Teme por Viktor, por Yuuri y por lo que pueda suceder en los Juegos. Si Viktor llega a morir, Yuuri jamás se lo perdonará. Una súplica se fija en su mente:

" _Por favor, por favor… que los dos regresen a salvo"._

* * *

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

 **Guest:** Me hubiera gustado que dejaras un nick para agradecerte apropiadamente por el comentario, pero igual, muchas gracias por dejarlo! Lamentablemente, este ya es el último capítulo, pero la historia principal sigue y aún le falta mucho, espero la sigas. Gracias de nuevo!

Ya este fue el último capítulo de este PoV que se me alargó más de la cuenta como siempre, espero les guste. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!

 **Y si les gustó, los invito a que chequen la historia principal situada en el AU de The Hunger Games: Everything remains as it never was.**


End file.
